A Small, Big Surprise
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: History is repeating itself. Teito didn't want that. He wished that his best friend was there for him. Unknown to his knowledge, 'Mikage' is definitely plotting something. What is it? Find out.


**Konnichiwa! I suddenly remembered something and it got me an idea to make this one shot. My reason will be revealed at the end of the story. (Although I think some of you know what that is) Anyway, please enjoy… ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost.**

* * *

**A Small, Big Surprise**

Everyone at the church was busy preparing for the exam of becoming a priest, especially the examinees who were so serious about taking the exam. A certain green-eyed boy was practicing seriously on top of the church, concentrating on his buckles transferring his zaiphon to the weapon. The energy was released shortly but the impact was great. It was released painfully that his hands were hurt a little. The little boy sighed.

"I still can't control my zaiphon, I guess." He said.

"Burupya." The pink colored dragon climbed to his shoulder. He patted it.

"It's not enough, Mikage. I need to practice more." He looked at his reincarnated friend.

The dragon just smiled on him. He looked at his buckles again and to his hands. It was a bit injured due to the impact.

"Didn't I tell you that partners work together," An average blonde-haired guy said who was also carrying a buckles with him. "You are being selfish again, Teito."

"Ah, gomen… Hakuren," He looked at his new found friend. "I need a warm up, that's what I think."

"And practicing here by all yourself? You should've called me."

"Hey, I am not a kid okay; you don't have to worry about me." Teito said to him with a bit annoyed already.

"I am worried because you always act before you think, you idiot." Hakuren retorted.

"What did you say?" Teito snapped, leaning closer to Hakuren.

But before they could start a fight, a pair of hands separated them.

"My! Oh! My. You ARE not kids anymore but you sounded like ONE." Castor interrupted holding Hakuren's neckline at his back.

"I am pretty sure that this brat is actually one." Frau said who was holding him.

"Who are you calling a brat, you perverted old priest? Let me go." Teito struggled. The reincarnated Mikage watched them fighting from the floor. The priest put him down. Teito gave them a frown, both Hakuren and Frau and so Hakuren did.

"Stop that already, it's late. Shouldn't you go to your room now? Labrador said who was just watching them fight the whole time.

"You're right. Kids shouldn't stay up late at night. Run along now brat, Hakuren." Frau ordered them.

"Hai." Hakuren said.

"Stop calling me that, you baka!" Teito retorted glaring at the perverted priest and turned around afterwards. "Let's go, Hakuren."

Hakuren followed him and exited the top floor.

"Still grumpy as ever, Teito-kun that is." Castor said when they were gone.

"You should be a bit nicer to him, Frau." Labrador suggested.

"I am nice to him, he just doesn't see it." Frau smirked after saying his words. "You are still here?" He noticed the little dragon. But it was acting weird so Frau went closer to it. "Hey, what's wrong?" He was about to touch the little dragon when a blind light emanated it and glowed so bright. The priests just covered their eyes as they were trying to see what was happening.

"Someone is coming." Labrador said.

Frau and Castor just waited for the person who was about to come. The bright light diminished slowly and left a normal light. It developed a human form and appeared in front of them.

"You are… " Frau's eyes were a bit dilated to see who the person was.

"There's no doubt," Castor said as he fixed his unplaced glasses in his eyes. "It is Mikage."

"Hisashiburi da ne" Mikage said wearing a nice smile.

They nodded and were glad to see him again.

"You must have a reason, why you showed yourself to us and not to Teito-kun." Labrador said to him.

"Aa, I want to surprise him, actually." Mikage said.

"Surprise him?" Frau asked. "What are you trying to say?"

Mikage closed his eyes and then opened them again; "I have a favor to ask the three of you."

The three of them just wore different reactions but decided to agree. "So what is this all about?"

Mikage talked to them and said his purpose. That night was a bit surprising for them and the thing that they discovered was not also different. With determination on their eyes they decided to make a plan.

**xxx**

Teito was not that dumped for not noticing that something odd was happening.

"They are all acting weird, don't you think so?" Hakuren asked his partner.

"You are right. I wonder what they are up to." Teito asked his partner back.

"Who knows?" Hakuren shrugged.

"Anyway let's practice." Teito said.

Hakuren nodded. The two was about to leave the ground when Frau called Hakuren. The young boy went to the priest.

"Can I have a minute with you?" Frau asked. He saw Teito frowned but he ignored it.

"Sure Bishop Frau. What is it that you want to talk about?" He asked.

Frau looked at Teito. The young lad was waiting for Hakuren as he put his hand to his waist while he supported his buckles to the ground with the other.

"Hey! Brat, let me borrow Hakuren first. Okay?" It was a command rather than a request.

Teito closed his eyes and then turned around. "Do what you like?" he said as he started to walk away. He was on his way to the practice grounds when he felt a little agitated. "Who is the one to talk that partners should work together?" Teito whispered irritatingly. "Baka."

Hakuren was waiting for Frau's words after Teito left. "What do you want to talk about, Bishop Frau?"

Frau then went closer to Hakuren's ear. "Well, you see… "

Hakuren's eyes grew bigger as he heard what the priest had said to him. "WHAAT! T-Teito's-"

He didn't finish his words because Frau covered his mouth. "Lower your voice, we need to get this done slowly. I really need your help. Break this to everyone without him noticing, Okay."

"O-okay." Hakuren said as Frau released his hand to his mouth. "I can't believe and I never asked though. I doubt that he will tell me so I didn't bother asking him at all."

"I hate surprises but on what HE told to us really was made surprising." Frau said. "Well, I said what I had to say. I am counting on you."

"Hai. Leave that to me." Hakuren was left alone. He felt a bit excited for the news that he just discovered. He started to walk and decided to follow Teito on the practice training. "Teito sure is quiet about his previous life. But he will not going to stay quiet in this one." He said as he wore a smile on his face.

**Days passed:**

He was starting to get pissed. Everyone is starting to ignore him. Is he kind of a disease that everyone didn't bother talking or approaching him? Even Hakuren was doing the same thing. The blonde-haired boy was not practicing with him anymore. Ever since the day Frau talked to him, his attitude changed.

He was getting frustrated that everyone was treating him so differently now.

"What is happening to everyone?" Teito said as he looked around. They were avoiding eye contacts to him. Even the sisters were also doing the same thing. The same goes to their church organist, singer and a mermaid named Lasette was also avoiding him. He started to walk back to his room and laid himself down.

"This was happened before." He said to himself. His eyes snapped open. He suddenly remembered his past. No one dared to approach him that time. Everyone thought that he was scary amidst that he was a slave. He was alone, aloof and not easy to talk with, until Mikage came and started a friendship with him. He rolled to his bed trying to get a comfortable position. His eyes softened and a bit teary, when he thought of Mikage. "I wish you were here… Mikage." He closed his eyes as the reincarnated best friend of his climbed to his bed. He patted it and smiled. "You are no different." He said.

**xxx**

"Is everything all right?" Frau asked the sisters.

"Y-yeah.," Sister Rosary answered. "Everything is going smoothly."

"Good, now we will have to wait for that day to come. I bet the brat was starting to wonder and we don't want to make him wait any longer." Frau said.

"I think you have more plans than this." Castor said. He signaled the sisters to go with their work. The sisters bowed at them and left afterwards.

Frau smirked on the thought. "You bet, I do." He said as he was staring at a distance.

Labrador was just staring at them from the garden, tending the roses. He picked one as he held it closer to his face. "Everything will be fine. The flowers said so." He smiled. The wind blows as it is accepting an open arm that catches it.

**Morning:**

He walked to the hallway and he saw Hakuren who was holding his buckles. He catches up to him. "Hakuren!"

Hakuren looked at the person who called him. "Teito… "

"You are going to the grounds, aren't you? Let's practice together."

Hakuren averted his eyes. "Ah… gomen nee, Teito. I asked Castor-san to train me today. You can practice alone for a while if you want."

"What! Where is the 'work together' that you are talking about? You-"

He didn't finish his words because they heard Castor calling Hakuren. Hakuren dashed out to his mentor. "Really, I am sorry. I will make it up to you. I promise." He said as he ran away from him.

Teito frowned. He was starting to wonder why everyone was avoiding him now. He felt furious. "I don't care anymore." He shouted as he started to run as well.

Teito practiced alone. He was always practicing secretly alone anyway. So why was he bothered. It's not like that someone did that to him for the first time. _I should get used to it. It happened before._ He concentrated on his buckles as he tried to release his energy there. _Concentrate… _He closed his eyes and transferred his zaiphon to the buckles. _Is Hakuren practicing hard? I guess he is. He's not that stupid, unlike some perverted old priest that I know. _Teito's eyes snapped open and at the same time his power was out of control that it loses its concentration.

"Darn it!" He shouted a little. He crouched on the floor as he put his buckles down. "I can't concentrate. This is not me anymore." He reacted and realized at the same time. He saw Mikage who appeared in front of him.

He smiled helplessly as he grabbed his friend and hugged him. "I am losing my self, Mikage. I don't like this. I don't want anyone to ignore me anymore. I don't want to go back to my past." He closed his eyes as he waited for his friend to reply.

"You are not alone… Teito." He was a bit shocked. He opened his eyes and distanced himself to his guardian.

"M-mikage?" He still couldn't believe that it was 'Mikage' who spoke. He was certain about it. But the pink dragon just said 'burupya' to him. He sighed after that. "Maybe it was just my imagination." He said while he raised one of his eyebrows. He continued practicing after that.

Meanwhile, the sisters were watching the young lad.

"Tonight's the big day, isn't it?" Sister Libelle said.

"Yeah, let's tell the priest that he was still here." Sister Athena agreed.

"I think he will going to busy himself practicing again. If he won't stop, he might lose worn himself up." Sister Libelle replied back to her.

"Let's go, before everything will be ruined." Sister Rosary said as she dashed out first.

The two sisters nodded as they left the ground to Teito.

**Later on, after sunset:**

Teito laid his back on the cold ground as he worn himself up the whole day. He was panting as he stared at the night sky. He stayed like that for a bit. Feeling the cold breeze of the wind as closed his eyes.

"You seem pretty enjoying yourself, darn brat."

He snapped his eyes opened. He sat up and looked on the upper part of the church. "Frau… " The priest was standing on the top corner of the church's bell wearing his evening suit while he blew the smoke of his cigarette. He stood up and went near the tower. "Don't call me that!"

Frau smirked as he threw his cigarette away. "Hey! Why don't we practice?" he said.

"What?" He retorted.

"Come on." The priest said, as he released his sickle in his hand and formed a scythe as he positioned himself. "Show me what you've got."

Without waiting for his reply, Frau attacked him. Luckily he dodged it. He became serious after that. He grabbed his buckles and positioned as well. He stared at him furiously. "I like your stare, little brat."

"Shut up! You perverted priest." He said as he started to formed letters from his buckles and aimed it to the priest. The priest avoided his attacked. But Teito was not finished yet, he made another blow. Frau met his attacked with his scythe. The impact was strong that it created large smokes around them.

"You improved alone, but your anger surfaces." Frau commented the green-eyed boy. "Remember that zaiphon are words that can draw itself through emotions.

Teito glared furiously at him. "Shut up, I said."

"Stop being grumpy or anyone will leave you again."

Teito reacted on his words. He lowered his head as he gripped hard on his buckles. "Isn't it happening right now? Everyone is ignoring me again, even you." He whispered those words but Frau could hear him enough.

"Hey… " Frau said. He became alert as he saw his raging aura especially from his right hand. The eye was activated. The green-colored eye of the boy turned to red one. It was Michael who he was facing right now.

"This is not a part of the plan." He whispered.

"My master was alone again; I kept convincing him that he doesn't need anyone other than me." Michael's face turned serious. He put his right hand in front of him. "But he didn't want that. You were ignoring his presence once again."

Frau positioned himself. "You got it all wrong."

"Really, I don't think so." He smirked. The wind blew harshly because of the aura they had between them.

_I need to execute my plan now. _He thought as he began to fly away. Michael followed him. They exchanged zaiphon in the midair. _He's a tough guy, but not enough. _He added in his thought.

They continued fighting until Frau leaded him to an isolated area. The place was pitched dark but they could see each other through their power.

"This is where you stop." Frau retorted. He said as he blew another zaiphon to him.

Michael was alert. He destroyed it with his zaiphon. "I don't think so." The red-eyed boy made another attack as he went closer to the priest. His attack just passed through Frau that created a large explosion. It exploded, actually it broke a barrier. Michael stopped as he watched the explosion turned into a bright light. When the light disappeared, his eyes dilated. He couldn't speak. A massive of confetti welcomed his attack after that.

"I told you, you were wrong. There's no way that he will be alone again." Frau went near to the boy.

The boy calmed down and slowly returning his body to its original. Teito regained his body but he couldn't move it. He was actually watching up ahead. To Castor, Labrador, Hakuren, to the sisters, Oiuda, and the other examiners, examinees and priests, even Lasette who was actually sitting in front of an organ. Lasette started playing and everyone began to sing:

'_Look at that star, the light which protects you_

_Ever since when your hand was still like a sweet gum leaf_

_There had always been a loving ray of light above your head._

_happy birthday_

_happy birthday_

_happy birthday to you…_

_Soon after you had embraced dreams, loved people_

_What kind of tears did you shed, I wonder_

_Being able to meet you by chance,_

_I am making a secret toast for it!'_

He couldn't believe his eyes. From above, he could see a large banner of letters. Frau went closer to him as he patted his head and said:

"Happy birthday, Teito."

Teito was a bit surprised. So it was his birthday. So this was the reason why everyone was avoiding him these days. He still couldn't talk.

"What? Teito caught his tongue?" Hakuren said as he walked towards his partner.

"Say something, Teito-kun." Labrador said.

Castor nodded as he began to order his puppets to prepare everything.

Teito lowered his head. His eyes became softened and teary. "I-I didn't expect this… thank you minna."

Everyone smiled. They saw how embarrassed he was. Out of nowhere, a sudden light appeared. Everyone looked up from the direction of the light. It came from the little guardian and the light formed a human figure. Teito was shocked once again.

"Happy birthday, Teito." The figure greeted him.

Teito's tears fell down as he saw him. "I knew I wasn't imagining things, it was you whom I heard this morning," He said walking a little closer to him as he wiped his tears away.

"…Mikage."

Mikage nodded. "I know that you were busy about things that you were not aware that today is your birthday. Though, I made this day for you so that we can celebrate it every year. I was right, so I asked the clergy to help me planned a surprise birthday party for you." Mikage explained.

"Baka, you don't have to do that… but thank you." Teito said.

Mikage hugged his best friend. "You are not alone, remember that. Minna koko ni iru… nee."

Teito hugged him back. "Aa, I'll remember that."

Frau looked at the young lads. He saw Hakuren staring at them frowning. He tugged the blonde-haired boy. "What? Are you jealous?" he asked.

Hakuren reacted. "Me? Jealous? No way… ? He said and remained quiet seconds after and then spoke again: "Are you?"

Frau smirked. "heh."

Mikage distanced himself afterwards. "I need to go now. Happy birthday again, best friend."

"Till next time, best friend." Teito cried his last teardrop as he said goodbye to him.

While Mikage was emanating in the light he said his final words:

"I will not be with you physically, but you are always in my heart." He said as he totally enveloped in the light and then the little dragon looked at them and smiled.

"Mikage." He smiled he asked his guardian to come closer to him. It came closer and Teito hugged it tightly. "And so do I, thank you Mikage Celestine." He said.

"Burupya!" his guardian replied. Teito faced everyone and smiled at them.

"Thank you everyone." Teito bowed to them. Everyone rejoiced after that. Frau grabbed him and leaded him closer to the buffet. He never celebrated his birthday like this birthday. Like Mikage said, he doesn't remember his birthday. It was different celebrating his birthday and this is the first time. They sang him the song again in the lead of Lasette:

'_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday to you…'_

"Hey! Teito, how come you don't celebrate your birthday despite that Mikage gave you one?" Hakuren asked him afterwards.

"Because I don't know that this is the day Mikage decided for my birthday." Teito answered.

"How rude! You don't remember?" Frau said, looking at him curiously.

"It's not like I've forgotten about it, it's just that no one will celebrate it with me." He started to look away avoiding murmurs from the others. But he knew starting this day; he has a reason to celebrate his birthday every year.

**~ End ~**

* * *

**Done! Did you guess it? Tell me if you did I want to know your reactions. And please review this one shot I need to know what do you think of this one. Domo Arigatou Guzaimasu!**

**The **_**italic**_** words were from a Japanese song called Birthday Song by Ai Otsuka. It is Japanese and I only found the translations on the net. That means I do not own the song. I will never claim it. **

**My real reason is this:**

_**Teito Klein, Wolfram von Bielefeld, Yoite, Natsuo Sagan, Makubex, Robert Hayden, Mizuki Sakurasaka came altogether to greet their seiyuu and singer:**_

_"**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO GUZAIMASU, MITSUKI SAIGA!"**_


End file.
